Just A Reflection
by themidnightdriver
Summary: What's Mirror's story? Remodeled. One-shot.


**Check it out! It's the same story, but longer and with more insight. A much needed makeover. Read and Review! Suggestions welcome. R&R!**

**P.S. This **_**does**_** happen before the end of Book 9.**

**JUST A REFLECTION**

I hate being trapped. Ever since Bunny created me, I've slowly been plotting revenge on humans. In my case, time heals nothing—it only makes the wound much worse.

I've been passed on from one master to the other until the Grimms'. The Grimms' took me and decided to gather all the magical possessions that they could. If the Everafters that owned them trusted the Grimms', they would hand over the magical item or creature into the Grimms' hands.

It was an annoying process. They would herd these usually huge and smelly items or creatures into _my_ hall. The owners may have thought it was theirs, but it wasn't—it was mine. It was a most uncomfortable transition, but I got used to it. I actually learned to love some of the frequently used things.

The gathering of items did not take long, and it soon ended. Those that were going to hand over the magical items did, and those that weren't going to, didn't. It was that simple.

Once it was Basil and Relda Grimm who were my owners, I have had enough. They find a way to get so many more magical items. It has become an absolute necessity to get out of this prison, and get my hair back.

The idea came to me from the first thing I ever saw when I was created—a glowing, deep red handprint.

Humans are senseless. They know nothing. This world is in terrible shape. Everafters can fix it. Humans should be erased completely. If I'm breaking free, why not go all the way to world domination and have Everafters follow my command and fix everything? I can get help. Once I am able to get in the Book of Everafter, I can change my past, and make myself powerful. No. One. Can. Stop. Me. Everafters will not be trapped. _I _won't be trapped. Humans have been in the way for way too long and it's high time they go. Once I rule…

. .  
.*.

The little boy—I called him Charles, he called me daddy. Once Oz told me of Veronica's pregnancy, I didn't think very much of it, until I realized that a body would be most useful. It could help me out of the mirror, and a human body could help me escape the barrier. I immediately ordered Oz to kidnap Veronica and Henry, for he would most definitely get in the way.

How would I keep them from escaping? The answer was obvious—a sleeping spell. They wouldn't be conscious or have a sense of time. It would just seem like a long nap. It was a perfect idea.

Six months after the kidnapping, I was able to find someone to help Veronica give birth. This was going to be an impossible birth, so the root that would assist would need to be inserted into her bloodstream.

The birth went well. He was alive and well. Now I just needed a caretaker for the baby until the right time came for me to steal his body. No, I don't like the word 'steal,' I just _borrowed _it. I summoned Red Riding Hood. She was crazy, yes, but as long as she kept the boy alive, I didn't care who took care of him.

. .  
.*.

The pain from Bunny 'fixing' me was excruciating. Can you imagine? I had never experienced her wrath (or as she called it, fixing the broken) before, and I hoped to never again.

I tried to hide it, but Charming, definitely someone I don't need, had to show up on Sabrina's birthday and bring Bunny as a 'present.' Never should anyone call that demon a 'present.' She showed them Goldilocks. After that, I pushed the Black Knight into putting more effort into getting rid of her. It was all a waste of time for me to hide her, for all I got was pain.

Now, you must know, I hate killing Everafters—especially a wonderful girl like Goldilocks, but if the Grimms found out about her, I was for sure not going to get my body.

. .  
.*.

Starfish. Sometimes when I was alone, after having seen the pain on her face and just the weight that seemed to be resting on her shoulders, I would have feelings of sympathy towards her. She was doing so much for her family, and she didn't even know it. Her frustration—her pain! I knew how she felt. I also knew that I was betraying good masters, but by then I was even more desperate for freedom. This thought helped me shake her off and focus on my goals.

She really shouldn't have confided in me. She was my friend, and I hers. I understood her, but she just didn't understand me, and maybe never will.

Daphne. She is such a bright and bubbly person who doesn't deserve to have all this responsibility forced upon her. She was kind to me and would defend me and some of my possessions from the snarky remarks others would say in haste. I knew they didn't mean it, but she made me feel better.

Puck. What can I say? He would be an amazing help with my plans, but he loves Starfish, and he won't join me. I've tried.

Masters. That's what they all are. I hate the thought of being a slave. I wanted to be a master—not a slave. Freedom and World Domination, here I come. As they say in space, Freedom or Bust.

. .  
.*.

Will I ever regret doing this to them? NO! I can't! I've come much too far.

Nobody understands me. I need this.

Imagine. A prisoner. You. Just imagine. Being TRAPPED for CENTURIES and not being able to LEAVE. IMAGINE! It's like being in a jail cell. NOTHING to do but walk around and try and keep busy with puzzles and exercise—(I need to look good in front of the world.) FOR A CENTURY. Being confined to just miles and miles of doors.

It took me a whopping 200 years to figure out that there was a small passageway at the far end of the hall behind the door in the room of reflections. It was completely hidden. It took 800 more years to have a complete plan. So I had to break a few mirrors along the way and pretend that they just broke. It was worth it.

My plan_ will_ work. Once it's completed, I won't be just a reflection, anymore.


End file.
